Zig-Maya-Harry Love Triangle
The love triangle between Zig Novak, Maya Matlin, and Harry began and resolved in the Season 12 two-parter, Zombie (1) and Zombie (2). Maya was in the center of the triangle. Both boys liked her, but she was only just looking for a guy to replace Cam, her recent ex who had committed suicide. Maya was the center of this love triangle. Love Triangle History Season 12 In Tonight, Tonight, Harry is seen walking behind Zig and Maya into a mutual class they share. In Zombie (1), Zig, Maya, and Harry are all shooting a scene for Eli's zombie film while working as extras. After shooting their scene, Zig mentions that he's glad Maya's happy and Maya responds stating that she's never been unhappy. Maya then asks Zig out on a date, but he asks about Cam. She sarcastically says that she forgot she would have to okay it with him first, and then reminds Zig that Cam is dead. Maya then walks away from Zig who watches her as she bumps into Harry from behind. Maya instantly apologizes, and Harry says it is okay then smiles at her. She sees Zig looking angry from behind Harry, so she smirks and tugs on Harry's tie, calling it sexy. She then struts away in a seductive manner while both boys watch her leave down the hall. At home, Maya is seen looking in the mirror wearing a sheer, chiffon shirt and is questioned by Katie who asks if she's going through a 'phase' where she dresses all slutty. Maya says she's not and asks Katie whether it is too soon for her to begin dating again, to which Katie says yes. When she is about to leave for school, Maya looks down at her sneakers and at the last minute decides to change into red heeled ankle boots in order to appear sexier to Harry. Maya is seen walking down the hallway in her heels and falls into Tristan's arms, claiming that it's difficult being four inches off the ground. She voices her desire to find a cute boy as Tristan is handed an invitation to Drew's campaign party; also her first 'senior party'. Further into the episode, Maya walks downstairs in an off the shoulder pink t-shirt, black short shorts and the same red boots she wore earlier in the episode. Maya is questioned by her mom, who says that she can't go to the party, however Maya later sneaks out without her mother's knowledge. While Maya attends Drew's campaign party to try to lighten up and have fun, she makes the choice to drink. After Tristan ditches her for Dave, Maya is left struggling to open her cooler bottle. Harry sees her from afar and approaches her with his bottle opener, saying "You need one of these." She thanks him and they get acquainted formally. She says, "Oh, I'm Maya by the way. Harry right?" to which he replies, "All day and everywhere!" causing Maya to chuckle. Harry's good friend Talia comes up to them and says, "Did you seriously just use that line again?" to which Harry points out that Maya laughed. Talia reminds him that most girls don't, prompting Maya to say "I guess I'm not like most girls.." in a provocative tone and Harry says, "Good to know" while staring into her eyes. When Zig asks Maya to talk via text, she sends him a picture of her, Harry, and Talia with their coolers and says, "At the Torres Party. Too soon?". She then proceeds to dance and drink with Harry and her new friend Talia. Harry proceeds to watch in the background when Zig comes to the party asking Maya why she is sending him weird texts. She then tells him that she is having fun, and partying with her new friends since he wouldn't take her to the movies like she offered and now had nothing better to do. After discovering she is drunk from Tristan, Zig realizes Maya is acting out over Cam's death and tells her that she needs to settle down and he will walk her home. She then says she is fine and starts spitting out rude remarks to Zig about his mistakes and that it is his fault she is like this because she could have been safe and out with him instead. He calls her a mean drunk, and leaves after Tristan assures that he will get her home safe and sound. Once Zig leaves, Maya continues to party with random people and later finds her way back to Talia and Harry to drink more. Once the trio are really drunk, they go into a bedroom to get away from the party people. Talia and Maya jump on the bed and Harry throws a pillow at them. They then all lay on the bed, Harry taking the opportunity to lay close next to Maya, who questions if he is dating Talia. They say they are "allies in a contradictory world", then Talia talks about teenagers wasting their lives, and she questions why they even go to these high school parties if they end up being lame anyway. After light conversation, Maya is relaxed and says she is glad she met them since they don't look at her with worried faces all the time. Harry asks why they are worried, and she questions if he seriously doesn't know, to which he responds no. Talia then finds a picture of Cam on Maya's phone and shows it to Harry, who instantly puts the pieces together. Maya explains that everyone wants her to grief by drowning in sorrow but she just wants to move on and be happier instead. Harry tells her she can't let Zig and other people tell her what to do, or what to feel. Talia records Maya's speech about not wanting to be "the girlfriend of the dead guy" and she wants everyone to get past it, "ja'feel". Talia then looks through Maya's phone more while talking about the world again, but Harry begins rubbing his nose and lips on Maya's neck. She turns her head and he asks if its okay, and she is unsure because she doesn't really feel what is happening, he tells her that is the point, and they make out intensely while Talia records them. After the party, Maya is seen sneaking into her house late at night. She receives a Facerange message from Zig asking if she is okay. She replies with a "yup" then proceeds to post the video of her and Harry making out on her Facerange page. In Zombie (2), Maya is seen walking through the halls of Degrassi in another racy outfit as Katie runs over to her. She asks Maya about the video she posted on Face Range of her and Harry making out. Maya says she thought it was pretty straight forward that it was her kissing Harry. She acts careless about the video, but Katie notices that it is a bad idea for this to be on the internet. Maya just makes sure Katie doesn't tell their parents about the video, and it is also revealed that Maya's cello audition is that day. Later at school, Maya is in the music room practicing her cello, as Harry walks in. Maya fears that Harry will think of her as a geek for playing the cello, but he states he doesn't and actually finds a musical chick hot. He mentions he had fun the other night then invites her to the prop closet to hook up, but she gets nervous and turns him down to practice for her audition. At the audition, Maya introduces herself to the strict judges and sits down. Before she starts playing, she gets a rush of stress through her mind and takes a moment to look up at Cam. She takes a deep breath and starts playing her piece, most likely thinking about him while playing. Once she finishes, a judge tells her she did an amazing job. They also ask if she has read the Code of Conduct. She replies saying "no", and the judges then tell her that they have a policy to keep a public eye on the contestants, and that they have seen the video of her and Harry she posted on FaceRange. Making them have second thoughts on accepting her into their orchestra. The judge pulls out his laptop and opens the video, making Maya regret it. Due to this video being released to the public, they give her a further lecture and a unwelcome glare. Later that day, Zig notices Maya sitting outside Degrassi's parking lot in the rain and doesn't want to fight with her. He is upset about how Maya has been acting and the video of her and Harry. Zig asks why she would even want to be with him, and calls him a tool. She looks angry and fights back, saying she deleted the stupid video. He still continues to tell her that this isn't who she is, and she screams back that she is so sick and tired of people telling her who she is supposed to be. She then says that even the orchestra wants an explanation to her behavior or she won't be accepted. She then storms over to the dumpster, and throws her cello in it. Zig tells her that her parents are going to flip. Maya says she doesn't care, that she's quitting, and she's done. He fishes her cello out of the dumpster, knowing she is being irrational. After storming out on Zig, Maya goes up to Harry in a sensual manner and invites him over to her house to "watch movies, or something". Harry says, "Or something" with a smirk, implying sex. Maya smiles and kisses him passionately before taking one last look at him and walking away. Harry thinks her behavior is somewhat odd, but goes along with it anyway. After school, Maya and Harry are making out on the couch in Maya's living room. Maya is happy at first, but then pulls out as Harry continues to kiss her neck. She thinks for a moment, and remembers that she is now kissing a stranger in the same spot where she spent her last moments with Cam. She asks Harry if they're gonna watch movies or just kiss for the rest of the night, and Harry says we can do other things. He begins to take off his pants and Maya is worried and tells him she has never done this before. He tells her to just go with it and to trust him. She tries to relax again and get into it when her mother and Katie walk in. Katie immediately screams "WHAT THE HELL" as she sees Maya on the couch and Harry with his pants unbuckled. Katie tells Harry to get out, so she can talk with Maya. Katie and her mother are extremely disappointed and worried. Katie asks why Maya was with the guy who she was making out with in her Face Range video, which makes her mother find out about it and how Maya snuck out to Drew's graduation party instead of practicing her cello. Maya remarks to them that it must be a thing for Matlin girls to get busy at the Torres house, referencing to the time when Katie had sex with Drew there. Katie is almost as furious as Maya at this point and tells her that this behavior is insane and not acceptable. Katie then tells Maya that hooking up with randoms is scary and that she can't replace Cam. These words immediately hit home for Maya and she breaks down. She screams back "WHY NOT". She yells to her mother and sister how Cam broke up with her by killing himself and how she hates him. Maya begins to cry as she tells them that she feels like she will never be happy again and everyday it gets worse missing him. She then reflects on how he never even said goodbye to her. Katie runs over to Maya and hugs her, as she continues to sob. Cam was Maya's first love, and she finally shows how much it is affecting her that he is gone. It is assumed that she begins to recover after she finally let's it all out. Maya is seen at school the next day writing an apology letter to the Youth Orchestra outside of Degrassi. Zig is sitting next to her and she also apologizes for treating him so badly. Maya is about to go "dumpster diving" to go take out her cello, because if her parents found out that she disposed it she would be dead. Zig reveals that he already took it out for her, showing that he really cares about Maya. They then hold hands and Zig tells her saying no to her was hard since he really likes her. He also states he only wants them to be together when its what she wants too. However, Maya says she doesn't know when that will be. Zig admits that he is willing to wait for Maya to be ready. She then rests her head on his shoulder for a while. Zig walks away and both are left happy and content with the situation, since they have both found closure and are putting the rest in times hands. Maya then ends things completely with Harry via Facerange. Timeline *Start: Zombie (1) (1237) *End: Zombie (2) (1238) **Reason: Maya realized she wasn't ready for a relationship with any new boy until she was finished coping with Cam's suicide. Trivia *This is the third love triangle Zig and Maya were in together in one season, the first being with Tori Santamaria and the second being with Cam Saunders. *Zig disliked Harry despite not being seen interacting with him on-screen. *The trio have a class together, as seen in Tonight, Tonight. *This love triangle was brought on by the events of the Zig-Maya-Campbell Love Triangle. *The love triangle also occurred because Maya was searching for a replacement boyfriend after Cam's suicide. *Both Zig's first line and Harry's first line were spoken to Maya. *Both Zig and Harry first met Maya in the hallway. Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles Category:Season 12